Thank You For Healing My Heart
by Kistune-Huntress
Summary: Naruto's past catches up with him. Can Sasuke help him get over it. Sasu/Naru, Yaoi, Mpreg.


**Hey all, well here is the other one-shot I've been working on. I've only just finished it. I hope it's alright! It's a lot more angsty than the last one, but it does have an happy ending. Anyway, hope you like.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**--**

**Thank You for Healing My Heart**

Sasuke crossed his arms as he looked out the window. Rain pounding against it, making a rattling sound. The depressing weather was just like his mood. He wanted Naruto at home with him now. His lover was on a mission and was supposed to have been back by now. They had been dating for a year, a year today actually. Sasuke loved Naruto, things were going really great for them, except the sex part. Now, he wasn't complaining. Naruto wasn't ready and he was prepared to wait, but every time it seemed that they were about to do it, Naruto would shy away from him and make an excuse.

Closing his eyes, his heart began to speed up as he felt Naruto's chakra signature coming closer. Naruto always had this affect on him, not that he would tell the blonde that. He turned as the door to their house opened. In stepped Naruto, who took his jacket off and hung it on the peg beside the door, and removed his sandals. When he turned, he raised an eyebrow.

"You're late." He said softly. "Mission went okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Everything fine. Just stopped to talk with Tsunade-baachan for a while."

Sasuke nodded, and finally moved. He stood in front of the shorter man. His hand cupped a tanned cheek, his thumb tracing the whisker like scars. He looked into blue eyes and smiled, it was a smile that only Naruto ever saw. "You know we've been together a year now, our anniversary being today actually." He paused as he saw Naruto's eyes widen slightly, given him that scared look that he sometimes caught before the blonde masked his expression. "Well, I was wondering whether you want to take our relationship further? If your still not ready, I understand and I can wait." He finished, and held his breath.

Naruto had an internal conflict going on inside of him. He wanted so much to take their relationship further, but he was so afraid. He stepped back and shook his head. "I'm not ready." He caught the disappointed look on his lovers face and felt even more guilty. He finally moved and turned. "I understand if you want to go and find someone to relieve your tension." He winced, realising it was a stupid thing to say. He walked into the kitchen, so he didn't see the furious glare aimed at him. He did feel the ominous presence behind him, before he was slammed into the counter.

Sasuke turned him round and trapped him against the counter. Sharingan slipping into his black eyes as he tried to reign in his anger. "How can you say that?" He hissed, he crashed his lips against Naruto's in an angry kiss. His mind was reeling, how could Naruto say that to him? It pissed him off.

Naruto's hands reached for Sasuke's shoulders to stop him from falling over. His heart began to beat uncomfortably fast against his chest and throat as Sasuke kissed him. When Sasuke kissed him like this, he wanted so bad to let his lover fuck him, but like he thought earlier, he was still so afraid. Shaking his head mentally, he told himself to stop being a wuss and suck it up. He wanted to keep Sasuke happy and if this was what kept his lover happy, then he would let Sasuke do what he wanted. Placing his shaky arms around the mans neck, he opened his mouth to allow Sasuke's tongue in.

Sasuke didn't think about what this change meant, he ran his hands down Naruto's body and cupped his ass, squeezing slightly, before moving lower and stopping at the blondes thighs. He picked the shorter man up and waited for the dobe to wrap his legs around his waist. He narrowed his eyes when Naruto didn't and he squeezed his thighs. He felt Naruto begin to shake and finally wrap his legs around.

Still a little weary, he carefully climbed the stairs and into his bedroom, even though they had been together a year, they still had separate bedrooms. Placing Naruto on the bed, he crawled on and with alert eyes caught the fear emanating from his lover. The blondes fists were clenched and his breathing sped up. Sasuke slowly lowered himself, hoping Naruto would know he wasn't going to force him into doing anything he didn't want to.

When his body was laying on top, he paused as Naruto's suddenly shuddered violently. He held himself up on his hands and was alarmed to see Naruto shaking like he was having a seizure. His dobe's face was white and his eyes were large. "Naruto." He called softly, his left hand touching the blondes cheek gently.

Naruto suddenly gave a terrified cry and he found himself being thrown off the blonde and he crashed to the floor. He lay for a second, blinking, wondering what the hell was wrong with Naruto. He stood and found Naruto had moved from the bed and was sat on the floor in the corner of the room, legs drawn up to his chest and rocking back and forth.

He swallowed a painful lump in his throat and slowly made his way over to Naruto, but stopped when Naruto whimpered. The blonde's eyes were distant, like they were looking right through him, seeing something that he himself couldn't see. "Naruto, please tell me what's wrong?" He waited for the blonde to talk, but Naruto didn't seem to be hearing him. He massaged his temples. He didn't know what to do. Finally, he ran from the room and down the stairs. Pulling on his sandals, he teleported over to his ex-sensei's house. Knocking on the door, he waited.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his ex-student and mentally sighed. He and Iruka were just getting to the good part. "What do you want Sasuke?"

"Kakashi-sensei, it's an emergency… I need Iruka-sensei to come with me."

Before Kakashi could reply, Iruka was dressed and pushing him out of the way. "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing fear in Sasuke's eyes. "Is it Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded, but Iruka had already teleported himself away. Sasuke and Kakashi soon followed, they both appeared in Sasuke's bedroom to find Iruka kneeling beside Naruto, who was still sat with his back against the wall. Sasuke saw Iruka was tracing random patterns on Naruto's arm. The blondes eyes refocused a moment later and fell into Iruka's arms. They could hear him muttering. "I'm so afraid."

Iruka soothed him. "It's okay, no ones going to hurt you again."

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly. He wanted to know what was going on. Kakashi pulled Sasuke from the room and made the younger man accompany him down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the older man made some tea.

Sasuke sat a moment at the table, with a cup of tea in front of him. He growled softly, before jumping to his feet. "I can't just sit here and drink tea." Before he could move, he was pushed back in his seat.

"You stay here." Kakashi commanded, the glare aimed at him having no effect. He left the kitchen and went up the stairs. As he came near the bedroom, the door opened and Iruka walked out. His lover leant against the wall, head back and eyes closed. "Ruka?" Kakashi called softly.

Iruka opened his eyes and a tear slipped down his cheek. His lover was before him before he could blink, arms slipping round his waist. He leant his head against the taller mans chest, his hands holding onto his lovers shirt. He hadn't seen Naruto that bad for a while now, and to see his adopted son in such a distressed state was heartbreaking. Pulling back, he looked up at Kakashi. "I better tell Sasuke what's going on."

Kakashi nodded and led the way back down stairs. Iruka allowed himself to be pushed into a kitchen chair and a mug of tea was placed in front of him. He took a sip, then finally looked up at Sasuke, who was trying not to glare.

"What I'm about to tell you both does not leave this room." He looked directly at Sasuke. "I would also prefer that you didn't let Naruto know I told you." When Sasuke nodded, he took a deep breath and plunged in. "When Naruto turned 7 years old, four of the villagers gave him a present… they beat and raped him. They continued to do that twice, sometimes three times a month." He bit his lip, wondering if he should tell them the worst part. Without looking up from the table, he continued. "This is the worst part… because of Kyuubi, which happens to be female, Naruto's able to bare children. When he was 11, he got pregnant by one of his rapists. I don't know how they found out, but they made sure to beat Naruto a little more, so he miscarried. I lost count of how many times he got pregnant." He finally looked up.

Sasuke was looking at Iruka, his eyes wide and Sharingan flickering in and out so fast that anyone looking directly into his eyes would have been dizzy. His fists were clenched so hard, he could feel blood dripping down his hand.

Kakashi too was in shock. How could he have never have known that this was happening. His ex-student who was always overly happy, and never seemed to be depressed. How could he have never seen the fake smiles and happiness. He bowed his head. He hated himself.

"What happened to these men?" Sasuke asked, and Kakashi looked up at his lover.

"Naruto would never tell us who these men were, they were actually pretty good about never getting caught. But on Naruto's 15th birthday, the Hokage and I went to see him to give him a birthday present. We caught the men in the act. Tsunade-sama was so angry, Naruto was on the ground, bleeding." He stopped and covered his face, trying to hold back the tears as he remembered the state that Naruto had been in. "Tsunade-sama took her rage out on the men, and beat them to near death. She had them imprisoned and then they were executed." He finally broke down and silently sobbed.

Kakashi stood and stood behind his lover, and engulfed him in a hug. Sasuke stood and walked out of the back door and out into the cold air. He took his anger out on the tree at the bottom of the garden. With every hit, he thought of how much pain and heartache Naruto had to go through. No wonder his lover was so scared of getting intimate.

"Sasuke."

He whirled around and saw Naruto walking slowly towards him. His lover looked at him with tears spilling down his cheeks and pain filled eyes. Sasuke reached out a hand, but paused and let it drop.

"I knew it." Naruto hissed.

Sasuke looked up in confusion. "What?" He asked.

Naruto turned his head to the side. "I know Iruka-sensei told you about my past." He turned to face to look at the dark haired man. "And now your disgusted with me, you can't even bare to touch me."

Sasuke stepped forwards. "No Naruto-"

"Save it." Naruto snapped. "Just stay away from me." He turned and fled. When he heard Sasuke following him, he held his hands up and conjured up five clones and continued running.

Sasuke growled as the five clones remained and stood in his way. He didn't have time for this. Activating his Sharingan, he began to fight.

--

Naruto ran and ran and when he stopped, he was standing on the water at the Valley of the End. This place that brought back a painful memory. His hand unconsciously moved to his chest, where Sasuke had punched his chidori through his chest.

He looked up at the statue, and made his way over the water. He then made his way up the statue and stood at the edge, looking down at the water. Everything that had happened to him coming back, the memories beating against his head. His hand moved to his chest, over his heart. Seeing Sasuke unable to touch him hurt him more.

--

Sasuke sped after Naruto after he had dispatched of the clones. He could sense Naruto not that far away. He knew where and he didn't want to see that place again, that place where one of his worst memories took place.

He burst from the forest and come to an abrupt halt. Naruto was stood on the edge of the statue. Sasuke shook his head and began running, hoping he was on time. His heart slammed against his chest as Naruto fell forwards. He sped up and ran up the statue, catching Naruto before he was even halfway down. He carried him back to the top and glared at the idiot.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He hissed at the blonde laying on his back. "How dare you try to leave me. After everything we've been through, you were just going to kill yourself and leave me behind." His voice cracked and he began to cry, the adrenalin in his body deflated and he began to shake. "Please Naruto, don't ever leave me." He whispered as he pulled the blonde into his arms and held him tightly like he would disappear if he didn't hold on.

Naruto too was crying silently, his body shaking. His arms reached up and encircled Sasuke's neck. He had never seen Sasuke cry before. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He didn't plan on killing himself, he unconsciously let himself fall forwards and when he saw Sasuke, he saw the terrified look on the dark haired mans face and regretted it, and now was thankful that Sasuke had caught him.

Sasuke's arm tightened and it took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "Naruto, about before… I wasn't disgusted when I reached out to touch you, I was afraid you would fear my touch."

Naruto bit his lip. He had always been the one to jump to conclusions. All this could have been sorted out if he had just kept his head and listened. "I believe you." He whispered. "Let's go home."

Sasuke just nodded and helped him to his feet.

--

Later that night when Iruka and Kakashi had left, Naruto and Sasuke sat at the kitchen table. The dark haired man looked up and opened his mouth, only to shut it.

"It's okay, you know. You can ask your question."

Sasuke looked up, but Naruto was not looking at him. Taking a deep breath, he paused, then blurt out the question he wanted to ask. "Why didn't you ever tell me? Did you not trust me?"

Naruto flinched. "Yes, I trust you. How can you even ask me that?" He demanded. He waved his hand to stop Sasuke from talking. "I never told you because I was ashamed. When it first started, I believed it was my fault, that I deserved what they did to me. It took me a long time to accept that it was not my fault. I also didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think I was a freak. I'm a man who can get pregnant, I didn't know what you would think."

Sasuke reached over the table and took Naruto's hand. "I don't think you're a freak. Your special Naruto. I've always known it, I love you so much. As for taking our relationship further, I'll wait, forever if I have to."

Naruto smiled, and stood. "Well, if you promise to go slow and stop if I ask you to. I-" He held out his hand. "Will try. I am ready, I have been for a while."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he stood, and took the offered hand. "Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "I'm sure.

Together they walked up the stairs and stood facing each other before the bed. Sasuke waited, letting Naruto make the first move, which he did. The blonde moved his shaking hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled. He held up his arms to allow the material to slip off his body.

Sasuke slowly raise his hand and cupped Naruto's cheek, his thumb tracing the whisker mark. He stayed still as Naruto worked on his pants. When he was naked, he stood still again and waited.

"Undress me Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

**Lemon scene begining...**

The dark haired man took it slowly as he slipped Naruto's orange t-shirt off and pulled the black pants, along with the orange boxers down his legs. Now standing facing each other completely naked, Naruto knew Sasuke would wait for him, so he stepped forwards and slipped his arms around his lovers neck, his lips meeting Sasuke's. He shivered slightly as his lovers hands encircled his waist.

Naruto allowed Sasuke to lift him off his feet and carry him to the short distance of the bed, where he was placed gently. Sasuke lay beside him, looking. Naruto smiled slightly. "Sasuke. You don't have to go this slow. Just get on with it, I'll tell you if I need you to stop."

Sasuke nodded and moved to lay on top of him. He opened his legs to allow his lover to settle himself more comfortably. Lips met softly at first, then with a little more force. Sasuke's cock was already rock hard. No one turned him on like Naruto did, and he was here now laying between his dobe's legs. He moaned into his lovers mouth as Naruto thrust his hips up, making their erections grind together.

Reaching for the tube of lube, he poured some of the liquid onto his fingers and when Naruto nodded, he inserted one in, watching his lover carefully. The blonde winced in pain as he added a second finger, and stilled his hand, but resumed in stretching when Naruto nodded.

Naruto gasped in pleasure as Sasuke hit his prostate. He felt very safe right now with his lover and didn't feel scared. He knew Sasuke would stop anytime he asked, so it made him feel comfortable. "That's enough Sasuke, please just hurry." He said.

Sasuke removed his fingers and took hold of Naruto's hips. He slowly thrust into his lover and closed his eyes at the sensation. He was no virgin, but this was heaven. Being with Naruto had been all his thought about for a while now, and he was going to savour every moment.

When Naruto lifted his hips, his eyes snapped open and he began thrusting into his lover slowly, but only until Naruto growled. He sped up his moments, but still kept them at a steady pace. He watched the delicious movements his dobe made, and when he began to move his hips in time with his thrusts, he groaned.

Taking hold of Naruto's cock, he began to stroke his lover, and moaned out load when Naruto tightened around him, and shuddered as he came, splashing both of them with cum. Sasuke was pushed over the edge by seeing his lover climax and with one more thrust, he came deeply within his lover.

Pulling out, he collapsed beside his dobe and pulled the blonde against him, his finger threading through blonde hair. "Are you okay?" He asked.

**Lemon scene end...**

"Yes." Naruto nodded and yawned.

Sasuke chuckled softly. "Sleep dobe."

"Teme." Naruto mumbled as he fell asleep.

Sasuke led awake for a while, just watching Naruto sleep. He brushed a stray lock of hair from his beloveds face and his heart constricted painfully as he recalled earlier when Naruto had allowed himself to fall from the statue. If he had been a moment too late. He shuddered and tried to clear it from his mind, but it was hard. Pulling Naruto closer, he fell asleep.

--

As the days passed and turned into weeks, Naruto began to heal. He knew he would never completely heal, but with Sasuke's help, it was better. He didn't have any problem with being intimate now, and it showed because Sasuke took it as a way to see how many places they could have sex in, some of them outdoors.

At the moment, Naruto was on his way back to the village after completing his mission. He suddenly stopped, just in time as he needed to be sick. He emptied his stomach of his breakfast and slumped to his knees, breathing heavily. He felt hot and dizzy, and took a drink of water from his canteen. Leaning his back against the tree, he sighed.

'_Kyu. What's wrong with me? I'm never sick._'

Kyuubi purred in delight. '_Your pregnant._' And snickered as Naruto passed out.

A few minutes later, Naruto regained consciousness and slowly got to his feet. He looked down at his flat stomach and bit his lip. In the past, he had never been pregnant long enough to really think about what it meant. He felt scared, what if the wrong people found out and made him miscarry? He placed a protective hand over his stomach and felt happy, he was carrying Sasuke's baby. He bit his lip again, what if Sasuke didn't want this baby. He sighed and got to his feet, he would go see the Hokage first.

It didn't take him long for him to get back to the village. He made his way to the Hokage tower, and stepped into the room through the window when he saw the office was empty.

The blonde woman behind her desk glared. "Can't you use the damn do-" She was cut off by the worried expression on Naruto's face, after the man had taken his mask off. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Tsunade clapped her hands to her mouth. "Oh, it is Sasuke's, isn't it?"

Naruto just nodded and plonked himself into a chair. His bit his lip. "What if he doesn't want it?"

Tsunade's eyes softened in concern, but brightened. "Naruto, if you remember. Sasuke has always wanted to revive his clan, but he gave that up because he wanted to be with you. Don't you think he'll be happy about this? He's being able to be with the one he loves and accomplish his dream." She paused as Naruto nodded. "I know why your worried. Your scared if the villagers find out, they'll make you miscarry." She paused again and he nodded. "Well, you don't have anything to worry about. I will make sure your safe and so will Sasuke. If your still afraid, I will have someone watch over you when Sasuke's on a mission. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, thanks baa-chan."

"Welcome, brat. Now, lets go and examine you and then you can go home and tell Sasuke the good news."

--

Not long after, Naruto entered the Uchiha mansion and found Sasuke sat at the kitchen table, drinking tea. Even though Tsunade had reassured him everything was going to be fine, he was still a little scared of how his lover was going to react. He stood in the doorway and opened his mouth, only to have nothing come out.

Sasuke looked up and raised an eyebrow. His expression turned from confused to worried in seconds. He stood and rushed over to Naruto. "What is it?" he asked, taking Naruto into his arms and holding his dobe. "Naruto, please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm pregnant." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke froze, not moving. He prayed he had not heard wrong. He swallowed hard, and pulled back slightly. "Really?" he asked, looking carefully at his lovers expression.

Naruto nodded, and was suddenly crushed. "Oh Naruto. I can't believe it." he pulled away again. "You do want this baby, right?"

Naruto smiled. "Yes, I do."

Sasuke would never squeal, instead he laughed and scooped up his lover and twirled him around. "I can't believe it. When I found out you could get pregnant, I didn't ever think about actually having a child. I love you Naruto, so much."

Naruto held Sasuke tightly. "I love you too."

Sasuke put his lover down, and pulled him over to the table, where he pushed the blonde down onto a chair. "Right, I'll make you something to eat."

"Sasuke, I don't want anything. I'm feeling sick, and tired."

Sasuke nodded. "Okay, I'll take you upstairs." He said and made to carry him.

Naruto glared. "Don't start treating me like I'm made of glass. Kyuubi's chakra is taking care of the baby, so I don't need to be treated like a baby."

Sasuke sighed. "Sorry."

Naruto just smiled. "Don't worry about, but maybe you want to come upstairs with me?" He asked suggestively, and laughed when Sasuke did in fact carry him up the stairs.

--

As the months passed, not quickly enough for Sasuke, Naruto got more and more emotional, and he would have to be the one to put up with it. And the cravings at all hours. He was exhausted after running around with Naruto's demands.

Naruto was now nearly nine months pregnant and was huge, not that Sasuke would tell the blonde that. Tsunade had warned him on things he should and shouldn't do, but he was counting down the days for when the baby would be born.

Now, he was in the kitchen leaning against the counter and trying to keep his eyes open. He had finished a mission and now he was running around like a chicken, taking care of Naruto. He thought back to the time when he and Naruto finally told their friends. All of them were fine, Ino and Sakura had been a little jealous. They had accepted Sasuke would never be theirs, but deep down they still hoped. After a few months, they got over it and were excited for them both.

Sasuke jumped when he heard a thump coming from upstairs. He fled the kitchen and raced up the stairs. He gasped as he found his lover unconscious on the ground. Picking him up, he teleported them both right into the Hokage's office.

Tsunade gasped and jumped to her feet. "Follow me." She led the dark haired man into the examining room, and instructed him to put Naruto onto the bed.

Naruto's eyes drifted open and he gasped in pain and felt water soak his pants. "Ow, ow, ow."

"Alright Naruto, you have to be in your female form. Your in labour." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded and when the smoke disappeared, Naruto was in female form and naked from the waist down. "Okay, Sasuke… hold Naruto's hand and let me do this."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and began to squeeze and breathed in the way he had been taught. "I hate you Sasuke." he said, between breaths."

"I love you too." Sasuke answered, not in the least bothered, he had been warned about this too.

"Okay Naruto, when you have another contraction, push."

--

Three hours later, Naruto, now back in male form, lay completely exhausted. Tsunade wiped the baby clean and cut the umbilical cord. She smiled and wrapped the baby in a blue blanket. "Well done, Naruto. It's a boy." She said and the him in her brats arms.

Naruto looked down at his son and burst into tears. "He's so cute. He looks just like you, Sasuke." he said, and their son did look exactly like Sasuke. He had a headful of black hair and black eyes, and pale skin.

Sasuke looked down at his son and smiled. His sons tiny hand latched onto his finger. He looked over at his lover and gave him a loving kiss.

Tsunade looked at the new young parents and smiled, it was too cute. "What are you going to name him."

"We had an agreement." Naruto began. "If it was a girl, I would name her. But if it was a boy, Sasuke would name him, so?" He looked to his dark haired lover and waited.

Sasuke smiled. "Ryo." He looked to Naruto and his lover nodded. "Welcome to the family, Ryo-chan." He said quietly.

--

A few months later, Naruto and Sasuke stood on top of the Hokage monument, their friends behind them and Tsunade stood before them, she smiled. "You may kiss your husband."

Sasuke pulled Naruto close and gave him a kiss. Naruto smiled, and moved his mouth to his lovers ear. "Thank you for healing my heart."

**END**

--

**Well, that's it. Was is alright? Thanks for reading, and please review to let me know what you thought. Hopefully, I see you soon with another story. **

**Take care minna-san.**


End file.
